marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
House of X Vol 1 5
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Pepe Larraz | CoverArtist2 = Marte Gracia | Production1_1 = Tom Muller | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Very well... then let it be known -- let the word spread: Krakoa is for all mutants. Welcome home. | Speaker = X | StoryTitle1 = Society | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Pepe Larraz | Inker1_1 = Pepe Larraz | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * Numerous unidentified mutants * * * * * * * ** *** *** *** Numerous unnamed members * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* *** **** **** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = While conversing with his daughter Polaris, Magneto muses that it was when they abandoned hunting and gathering and instead claimed a place as their own that humans "took off" as a species. He points this out as the one good thing humanity has taught mutantkind; the need for society. In order to bolster their numbers, the Krakoan mutants have been resurrecting deceased mutants through a process developed by the Five. First, Goldballs uses his power to create eggs, which is what his "goldballs" were all along. The eggs are then made viable by Proteus' reality-warping powers. The preserved DNA of a deceased mutant is injected into the egg, and Elixir uses his powers to kick-start the process of cellular replication. With the egg now fully viable, Tempus uses her power of time-acceleration to mature the egg and the mutant inside into a finished state, resembling their status at their physical peaks or when they died. The process is overseen by Hope Summers, who uses her powers to boost the other four and to enable them to operate in unison. Finally, X transfers a stored copy of the deceased mutant's mind and essence into the re-grown body. Through this process, the eight mutants killed in the destruction of the Mother Mold are resurrected, and presented to the adoring Krakoan masses by Storm. At the United Nations, the vote to recognize Krakoa as an independent mutant homeland is passed, in no small part through Emma Frost's efforts in telepathically coercing the Russian ambassador. X telepathically lets Emma know that he knows what she's done, and thanks her for it. Two days later, a cohort of villainous mutants, former foes of the X-Men, led by Apocalypse arrive on Krakoa, in response to X's offer of amnesty. Apocalypse reveals to the X-Men that he is familiar with Krakoa, as he once fought a war there before the world knew anything about mutants. He tells them that for centuries he has fostered war and conflicts in the hopes that mutantdom would assert its dominance over the world, and declares that the mutants, in creating Krakoa, have now finally become what he wanted them to be. On behalf of himself, and all the other mutants following him, he agrees to submit to all the laws of Krakoa and to work in service of mutantkind. | Solicit = Xavier’s dream turns deadly for some of his students as they fight back against the humans’ plan to eliminate them. Superstar writer Jonathan Hickman (FANTASTIC FOUR, AVENGERS, SECRET WARS) continues his reshaping of the X-Universe alongside Young Gun artist Pepe Larraz (EXTERMINATION, AVENGERS). The Future of the X-Men begins here! | Notes = Continuity Notes * The country of Tierra Verde in South America is misspelled Terra Verde, which is actually an entirely different country in Central America. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included